


Half an hour's conscience and remedy

by impulsecontrol



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen, Poetry, SO EMO, poem, unrefined
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 22:58:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11428020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impulsecontrol/pseuds/impulsecontrol





	Half an hour's conscience and remedy

When you wake up  
at 2:24am  
You feel your presence is unwanted in the world;  
This world, this dark and quiet world, is not yours to be conscious in.  
“Opened Sat 20:09”  
Normal times, normal people.  
You thought you were normal.  
Perhaps they do as you do, too.  
Perhaps everyone lays in bed at 2:51am  
and feels themselves floating.

People float in different ways.  
Mine isn't beautiful. Mine a sense of responsibility  
hanging over me; you should do better and sleep, goddammit.  
Go on, put a star and say you don't feel trapped.


End file.
